


Taxi Ride

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dildos, Hero Worship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Kabu thinks Raihan hates him. Raihan just isn’t sure how else to cope with his massive crush on the man without teasing him at every turn.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this concept rolling around in my head for a while, so had to get it down on paper so to speak.

“Hey, Kabu!”

Kabu braces himself. Prepares for yet another jibe about his height. Or his age.

Because Raihan can never quite stop himself these days.

“Need help reaching the teabags?”

The older man looks up. Realises Raihan must have moved them into the top cabinet of the communal break room.

Again.

Kabu wonders fleetingly if this can be classed as bullying.

He goes wordlessly to grab a chair, ignoring Raihan as he does. Said teabags are on the counter soon enough, and the youth is still loitering.

Kabu turns to look at him, pouting further when the other man laughs and rushes from the room.

Just what is his problem..?!

It’s a week later when he’s walking in on Raihan helping Allister make cocoa that Kabu feels a pang of— an emotion he’s not quite sure of. Jealousy? Not really. Still, he feels _indignant._

Why is it that Raihan acts so nicely to other people? Why not him?

It’s starting to sound like jealousy in his head, and Kabu feels a frown begin to form. He turns on his heel, totally not jealous.

A couple months pass, and still the jibes continue.

_When’s your next prostate exam, Mister Kabu?_

_Do guys your age need cat naps..?_

_Do you need reading glasses, Mister Kabu?_

_Mister Kabu, do you use that spray-on hair in a can? You can tell me..._

_Mister Kabu, let me borrow some of your little blue pills - you know what I’m talking about._

It’s usually something Kabu ignores with a bored look, but when Raihan continues needling him tonight at the bar — at the bar after a very long and already trying day — he feels his blood start to boil.

“When I’m your age, I hope I can still get it up.”

Kabu keeps his eyes on his glass of scotch. Tells himself not to rise to it.

“Can you... still get it up, Mister Kabu?” Raihan is leaning on the bar beside him, pulling that smug face.

“Go away.” His response is quiet, but even the barman five feet from them is starting to edge out of the man’s field of vision. Kabu is simmering; has that energy about him that means he could blow at any second.

Raihan either ignores it, or isn’t aware, because he’s now leaning on Kabu’s shoulder with his full weight.

“Don’t be like that...” One of Raihan’s arms slips around the veteran. Kabu shrugs it off, but it’s back just as quickly.

Kabu sighs. Sets down his drink. Grabs Raihan by the wrist, stands up, and twists it into the small of his back so quick his head is spinning.

“Go. Away.” Kabu huffs against his neck before he’s pushing the dragon tamer away. He sits back down, and picks up his drink.

Raihan stands there looking stunned for a moment; and not just because the heat of Kabu’s breath just now is going straight to his groin. Before he can say anything, Leon is yanking him to the other end of the bar.

“Hey, careful now.” The champion warns him. “I don’t know why you kept pushing like that...” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

“C’mon. If he was a girl you’d be pulling on his braids or throwing a frog on his lap.”

Raihan is about to rebuke that but realises that’s bang on actually. Lays his head on the bar and groans.

He’s really fucked up, hasn’t he?

“Have you tried... not being a little shit..?” Leon offers.

“What, I’m just supposed to walk up to the guy, and ask him how his day was?”

Leon gives him a look.

“Yes?”

“Like... right now..?”

Leon raises his eyebrows — yes, his eyes say.

Raihan makes a whiny noise of reluctance but slides off his stool anyway. Walks slowly over to the ever-burning man of fire, every word sticking in his throat.

What eventually comes out is, “Mister Kabu—?” except any apology he was mentally rehearsing stalls when the veteran spins around with possibly the most furious expression Raihan has ever seen.

Those eyes dare him to say just one more fucking word.

“H-How are you..?” Raihan stammers, laughing nervously.

“How am I..?” Kabu growls. Stands up, yet somehow dwarfs Raihan with his very presence. “How. Am. I?” He’s prodding the youth’s chest, rounding on him.

The words slip out of Raihan’s mouth before he can stop them.

“Don’t have a prolapse, old man—!”

“Outside.” Kabu growls. Turns around but then quickly doubles back to point a finger in the youth’s face. _“Five_ _minutes.”_

Kabu leaves the bar, and Raihan is sure he saw a flicker of red and orange behind those steely eyes — if only for a split second.

When Raihan leaves the building, Kabu is waiting for him in the alley. The older man takes a step forward, and Raihan is shying away, hands up and covering what matters most.

“Not the face..!!” Raihan flinches when he hears the man’s feet coming closer. Peeks from between his fingers when they come to a stop.

“Raihan, I’m not going to hit you...”

“You’re not..?”

“Well, I’d _like_ to,” he sighs, “don't get me wrong.”

“I’ve been a bit of a—”

“You've been a _lot_ of a—”

“I know, I know...” Raihan mumbles, not quite meeting the veteran’s eyes. “It’s just... hard y’know..?”

“What is?”

“Don’t make me say it...” Raihan is hugging himself nervously. Still isn’t looking at Kabu, content to stare at a far off point in the distance because he knows — no, _fears_ those eyes will judge him.

“Raihan, you’re starting to worry me.”

And now he feels guilty; just great.

“Okay, but promise me you won’t laugh...” Kabu stays silent, his expression less angry now. It’s softer; waiting for Raihan to continue. After he affords him a small nod, he does. “I really... like you, okay?”

“You could’ve fooled me.”

Kabu isn’t getting it. Another sickly feeling of embarrassment washes over Raihan, realising he’ll have to be more specific.

“No, I... _really_ like you?” Kabu’s eyebrows rise a little. “Like, _like you_ like you..?”

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah.”

There’s an awkward moment of silence between the two men before Kabu is asking, “why..?”

“Pardon?”

_“Why?”_ His usually stoic face is furtive and fast turning pink. “Raihan, I’m old enough to be your—”

“Don’t say dad.” Or daddy, he adds mentally.

“What I mean is, there are plenty of _younger_ men—”

“Yeah, and they’re everywhere.” Raihan steps closer, feels something inside him flip nervously when Kabu doesn’t back away. “But there’s only one **you.** ”

_“Raihan...”_

“Yes?” Raihan is moving closer still, his heart thrumming. “Mister Kabu?”

Mister Kabu is grabbing his jaw with one hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“A lot of that crap you said really hurt my feelings, you know...” His thumb sweeps a line from the youth’s chin to that plump lower lip. Feels something in him prickle when Raihan’s breath hits his wrist.

“I really am sorry about that...”

“I believe you.” Kabu isn’t pulling away, even though everything inside is telling him he should.

Knowing a young, beautiful specimen like Raihan thinks of him in that way? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered.

And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to act on these very sudden urges he’s having that involve pinning the dragon tamer against the nearest wall, and having his wicked way with him.

Except Raihan really is tempting fate, gripping Kabu’s wrist with one hand and lifting it to lick at his pulse point.

An icy pair of eyes stare down at him, half lidded.

“Want me to... make it up to you..?” He purrs.

“I suppose that depends.” Kabu lets Raihan take his thumb into his mouth, sucking. “What were you thinking?” Raihan sucks harder, and Kabu gets the message quickly enough.

Is grabbing his phone with his free hand and dialling for a taxi.

Just as it arrives, he’s putting some distance between the two of them, glad that the large coat he’s wearing is doing a good job of hiding what he’s sure is an obvious erection.

“Where to?” The driver chirps. Kabu hadn’t really thought about it, and a blush is warming his face when Raihan is telling the man to drop them off in Hammerlocke.

As soon as the taxi doors close, and the driver is climbing up onto his Corviknight, Raihan is pouncing — pressing his mouth against Kabu’s. A smile curls his lips when the other man’s part with the barest amount of persuasion.

And Raihan is soon sucking on that tongue — a promise of things to come as his hands skim down the veteran’s coat. Deft and nimble fingers soon unbutton it, and Raihan is going on to slip down the waistband of those red and white regulation gym shorts.

The veteran gasps into Raihan’s mouth when the cold night air hits his cock. Hits the wetness already beading forth from just a kiss. Raihan’s tongue is unfairly skilled, he reasons.

Before Kabu can lament his body’s complete lack of self control, Raihan is sinking down between his knees, spreading them apart with both hands.

He lifts a finger to his lips. And smirks.

“Shh...”

Kabu very nearly lets out a groan before he’s biting the back of his glove. Raihan’s wicked tongue is lapping at his head — swirling around it and sucking in a way which suggests he’s done this sort of thing before.

Kabu’s other hand is soon finding itself on the back of Raihan’s head. Guides him down until a plump pair of lips are sitting neatly at the base.

Raihan continues to stare up at Kabu. Flutters his eyelashes and hums.

Kabu is sure he’ll bite a chunk out of this glove if he bites down any harder — fights every instinct not to buck up and into the back of the man’s throat.

Raihan smirks around his mouthful, starts bobbing his head as a few strings of drool escape. It creates the filthiest kind of sound — until Raihan is slurping it back up. Then _that_ becomes the filthiest kind of sound.

Kabu can do little but sit there as the youth kneeling in front of him takes every inch, tongue laving. That hand holding Raihan is soon grabbing for purchase on the handle above the door, his legs shaking.

Raihan is... **very** good at this.

And seems to be enjoying it too if those quiet, needy moans are anything to go by.

Kabu thinks he can be quiet now, the initial shock having worn off. The hand he’s been biting moves to stroke the other man’s cheek as he takes him deeper.

Raihan is looking up, and it’s the most familiar expression. One Kabu has seen many times before, directed at him from children and adults alike.

It’s a look of pure adoration. Of hero worship.

And it’s always a look he’s never quite sure how to process or accept.

Raihan stares up at him, tears welling at the corners of his eyes as he lets Kabu hit the back of his throat. A large pair of hands slide up and under the veteran’s shorts, caressing those huge thighs.

He squeezes the muscles there, hums and teases Kabu’s tip before he’s sliding his lips back down to the base. And Kabu finds that his hand is holding him there, watching as Raihan swallows around him trying not to choke.

When he lets go, Raihan pulls back with a gasp, the cock in his mouth slipping out to bounce against his lips. Raihan smiles, gives those legs another appreciative squeeze, and takes Kabu back in again.

Kabu realises moments later that he’s smiling as well.

The dragon tamer’s tongue flicks and swirls at his head — teases the underside expertly as he amps up the suction.

That smile is slipping from Kabu’s face, his hand gripping the handle above him a little more tightly.

A part of him wonders if Raihan plans on swallowing; but he’s realising it’s the only viable option given their location, his cheeks becoming rosy.

That thought alone is edging him closer — the thought of getting caught even more so, and he knows from the soft little mewl between his legs that Raihan felt that pronounced throb as well.

“Raihan...” He whispers. Chokes back a groan when Raihan bobs his head a little faster.

When Kabu notices the black brickwork of Hammerlocke come into view, his hips are already rocking into Raihan’s face.

“H-Hurry up, will you..?! We’re almost—” And the rest of that sentence falters, replaced with a moan instead. Kabu arches — throws his head back when Raihan really gets to work. Both the veteran’s hands find the leather upholstery, gripping hard. Raihan chuckles, sucking with renewed vigour.

_Come for me..._ He thinks, flicking the tip of his tongue against the man’s frenulum. Sucks and plays with it until he’s feeling a generous splash of seed coat his tongue. Another shot hits the roof of his mouth. And another. Raihan sucks, swallows, and sucks again, not about to waste a single drop.

Kabu barely has time to breathe when the taxi is touching down. He tucks himself back into his shorts, and hastily buttons his coat again.

When the pair exit, the driver pretends not to notice the state of them both. Raihan’s headband askew and his knees dusty from the taxi floor. Kabu’s coat buttoned unevenly, and those three flecks of hair at the centre of his hairline standing on end.

It’s obvious to anyone with eyes what the two of them had just gotten up to. The driver merely smiles and waves them goodbye, not wishing to make the moment any more awkward.

Besides, this kind of thing happens a lot...

“Can’t believe it took me so long to get you off, old man...” Raihan then whispers, speaking low enough so that passers by can’t hear. “I’m impressed...”

“Shut up...” Kabu can do little else but blush right now, shying away as the dragon tamer leans closer.

“My place..?”

Kabu is imagining all sorts. Is picturing Raihan without those pesky clothes, his legs spread and waiting.

Kabu is soon telling Raihan to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you all thought I’d died :’)

They’re walking up a staircase, through a locked iron gate (after Raihan fumbles with his keys) to one of the turrets on the east side of Hammerlocke.

Kabu lets himself be led, Raihan’s exuberance painting a smile on his face all the while. When they’re finally crossing the threshold, one of Raihan’s hands bolts shut the door behind them before he’s rushing off into the living space.

As Raihan tugs closed the heavy velvet curtains, Kabu takes in the man’s home. The aesthetic is something of a surprise — dark, sumptuous, with random elements of baroque scattered around; though not nearly as gaudy as it could be, given the muted blue tones.

No, this is the very picture of opulence. Kabu was bracing himself for bright clashing colours and modern furniture. Bracing for whatever ugly fad the kids these days favour, but he won’t find it here.

The veteran’s gaze then lands on something through a half open door. Obviously Raihan’s bedroom given the large bed — however, it’s what’s hanging _above_ the bed that has his mouth going dry.

A framed Motostoke gym uniform; and it’s signed by the looks of things. He’s signed so many over the years, but Kabu hadn’t imagined for a moment that one of them would end up here.

Above Raihan’s bed.

Raihan is suddenly in front of him.

“Penny for them?”

His thoughts?

Kabu’s thoughts, at this moment in time, involve running very fast and very far away. Hero worship is a dangerous thing. What if he’s taking— has _already_ taken advantage?

What if after all is said and done, Raihan is disappointed?

Worse still; what if things become so awkward between the pair of them that they never speak again..?

“You’re definitely,” Kabu pauses; takes a breath before he’s asking, “you want to do this..?”

Raihan answers him with a kiss. And damn it if he can’t taste the still lingering musk of his release on the other man’s tongue. Kabu can feel himself stirring already, desire taking over and banishing any pesky reservations.

“Yeah...” Raihan whispers when they’re parting. He leans back in, and sucks Kabu’s lower lip. Nibbles and smirks when he’s being drawn into an embrace.

They’re very soon tumbling into Raihan’s bedroom, a tangle of tripping, grasping limbs. Raihan’s back is hitting the mattress, his hands pulling Kabu on top of him.

Kabu pauses again. Not to overthink things, but to marvel at the sight: Raihan, lips parted and chest heaving — those usually bright eyes now inky and focused.

A finger and thumb find Raihan’s zipper. Kabu takes his time, letting it curl south slowly. Once that hoodie is open, they’re both helping Raihan out of it. Once it’s thrown over the side of the bed, an equally fashionable t-shirt follows. And a vest.

Kabu’s eyes close as his fingers find that smooth, perfect skin. He envisions himself touching — tasting every inch of it.

Raihan’s skin is like fire, Kabu thinks. Or is that his? He can feel the blood rushing to his face — to the back of his neck. Can hear it fizzing and pumping in his ears.

Kabu is kicking off his training shoes, about to pull his jersey over his head when Raihan pipes up.

“C-Could you... leave the u-uniform on..?” His voice is quiet — shyer than Kabu has ever heard it.

He feels a smirk forming suddenly. Raihan the big bad dragon tamer — the final gym leader in the circuit — is blushing and shy, and asking his hero to keep his clothes on.

Because of course he’s imagined this enough times on his own in the middle of the night. Probably with a hand around himself and flat on his back as he stares up at that uniform, the veteran thinks.

And of course Kabu is more than happy to indulge him. More than happy to give Raihan this one little thing.

Because he’s realising as of tonight that if Raihan asks him nicely, he might do just about anything.

“Any other requests?” Kabu chuckles. He’s straddling Raihan now, hands skimming the length of his torso. He really has no business having such soft, tantalising skin...

It’s when he’s leaning in, brushing noses with the younger man that Raihan finally whispers, “h-how long have you got?”

Kabu swallows that nervous laughter in a kiss. Grinds his hips and swallows the moan that elicits.

Seeing Raihan this way — it’s doing all sorts to him, if he’s honest. Bringing out a cocky side, he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

The sands of time have done a lot to his personality. He’s patient now. Thinks of others before himself. Takes into account all possible angles and scenarios. Knee-jerk Kabu is long gone.

However, time hasn’t dulled his lust. Or that little rush of power whenever he makes another person shiver — or better yet, moan.

Those little instances go straight to his ego even now.

One of Kabu’s hands strokes its way up Raihan’s body. Stops at his face, taking a hold of his chin. He kisses him again — slower. Feels Raihan melt into the mattress while his other hand sneaks under the youth’s waistband.

And— that’s a huge cock. Not something completely out of the realms of possibility given the lad’s height, but still.

It might just be the biggest Kabu has ever handled, and that’s saying something.

Raihan is shaking under him. Trying not to buck up and into the veteran’s fist. His hand slips into his shorts and finds Kabu’s. Moves it up and down, sighing softly when the other man starts up a rhythm, squeezing every time he reaches the tip.

“You have any toys?” Kabu whispers.

Again, he’s met with that nervous laughter, albeit more shaky given the fact his hand is now speeding up.

“N-No..?! Why on earth would you think that..?” Raihan looks away, hiding his flushed face in his pillow. Kabu’s smirk grows. His hand leaves that perfect cock just long enough for Raihan to curiously look up.

“What’s that, then? A bracelet holder?” He nods to the bedside table — to the silicone beast of a dildo with the knot and veiny shaft perched next to a bottle of lube.

Raihan’s blood runs cold.

That’s really been there this whole time...

“Maybe..?”

“You... are full of shit...” Kabu hums; kisses those full lips again. Swallows Raihan’s laughter moments later, hands tugging at his waistband until Raihan’s cock and balls are out and perched just above it. Kabu will keep his clothes on if he wishes, but in return he just has to see more.

Kabu has never understood the allure of hickeys, but right now as Raihan nervously shimmies out of his shorts, Kabu wants nothing more than to plant one right at the base of that thick cock.

Maybe another on the inside of his thigh. One on that soft stomach...

“I know I’m not as... sculpted as you, Mister Kabu...” Raihan is then whispering. Thought Kabu was staring, lost in thought because he disapproved of the gangly body laid bare before him.

Rough hands are soon all over that body. Grasping, squeezing, and caressing whatever they can reach.

“You’re... very soft.” Kabu hums. And Raihan swallows when he notices that bulge in the man’s shorts flex. Lets out an embarrassingly pitched gasp when a pair of hands take him by the hips, effortlessly sliding him closer until he’s flush against the veteran.

That bulge throbs again, and this time Raihan feels it. Licks his lips, and lifts himself up to rock with such a lack of shame, it has Kabu reaching down to free himself before he loses his bloody mind.

“How can you be this beautiful? Hm?” Kabu sighs. Raihan isn’t quite sure how to respond. So he fists his hands in that well worn jersey, and pulls the man down until their faces are close enough to touch.

Raihan nudges Kabu’s nose. Flicks his tongue out to lap at his lower lip. Moans unashamedly when the veteran grabs him by his wrists and forces his mouth wide in a passionate kiss.

Thick, muscular legs are then spreading apart a long, slender pair and Kabu hears the breath hitch in the youth’s throat. Feels him tense and part his legs just that little bit more in anticipation.

Raihan is more than up for this. Was so quick to suck him off, and quicker still to invite him into his bed. In this moment, Kabu feels like he needs to be the responsible adult.

He knows he’s clean, but it would be prudent to ask Raihan if it went both ways. Should’ve probably asked in the taxi had he not been thinking with his dick at the time.

Still, better late than never.

The question catches Raihan off-guard. His lips curve upward.

“I must be.” Shy hands smoothe their way across the veteran’s shoulders. Grip the fabric of that jersey, blue eyes staring off and away as a blush works itself across his cheeks.

“Must you..?”

“Work it out...” Kabu’s eyes are then widening in realisation. “There you go...”

Kabu is suddenly thinking of running again. Has a mental image of his already slipping shorts dropping to trip him at the ankles if he so much as tries.

“And you want _me—”_ He swallows, eyes flickering down for the barest of moments when Raihan takes both of his hands, squeezing them.

“Yes?” The dragon tamer stares up at him. Pulls at Kabu until he’s relenting, draped across the younger man, and feeling like the worst possible person.

“Raihan, I know you think you do...” He’s soon sitting back on his haunches. Is tucking himself back into his shorts, and making to get off the bed.

“If you’re worried about hurting me; you’ve seen the size of _that_ thing, right?” Raihan is gesturing to the ‘ornament’ on his bedside table. “And it’s not even one of my _biggest—”_

_“Raihan.”_ Kabu pauses. “Raihan, I just... can’t, I—”

“You’re straight. Oh God, I fucked up, didn’t I? Listen, I won’t tell anyone; and it doesn’t even **count** if I just sucked you _off,_ y'know—?”

“Raihan.” Kabu sighs, near hysterical at this point and on the verge of laughter. “Raihan I’m not straight.”

“So... What’s the problem?”

“Raihan, this... obsession with me, it isn’t healthy—” The young man beneath him is smiling. “Wanting your hero to take your virgini— why are you laughing?! I’m being serious, here!” Kabu growls.

“You think... you think **you’re** my hero..?!” Raihan cackles. “Oh God... You’re too much, old man...”

Kabu narrows his eyes, mouth twisting at one corner as the cleft between his eyebrows deepens. He points at the signed jersey above the bed.

“Wait..!” Raihan is laughing loudly again. “Oh God... that was a gag gift! Leon knows about my crush on you, and bought it to mess with me.”

“It’s...” Kabu is still confused however. “You told me to keep my clothes on..?”

“Yeah, because they’re incredibly hot? My sporty little grandpa...” He’s tugging that waistband, staring at the tent just below it. “Besides...” Raihan tugs a little harder. Pulls them lower. Stares at Mister Kabu’s happy trail when it appears and has to stop himself from groaning in satisfaction. “I wasn’t gonna make you wear them _all_ night.”

“You weren’t?”

“Nah.” Raihan’s hands leave those shorts to take a firm grip of that jersey. Moves to lift it over Kabu’s head, and the veteran isn’t stopping him. That compression shirt starts to rise moments later, and when it’s peeling off his arms, Raihan’s eyes widen.

“Fucking hell...” His fingers skim the tattoos adorning Kabu’s shoulders, trace them all the way down to his wrists.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Kabu holds his breath when a pair of lips begin to kiss their way up his arm.

“Our little secret...” Raihan whispers.

Kabu is soon out of his shorts, but Raihan is asking him to keep those spicy little knee socks on.

He supposes he can do that...

“You’re... very good with your mouth.” Kabu then blurts out all of a sudden. Can’t get the idea of this man being so naturally talented out of his mind.

“Thank you.” Raihan titters. He stares up at the other man — at those flushed cheeks. Truly, flustering an older more experienced man is a massive stroke for his ego. “I’ve only really practiced on my toys until today.” Though he knows the answer, the fiendish part of his mind just has to ask. “Was I really that good..? You’re not just trying to spare my feelings, Mister Kabu..?”

Kabu’s cheeks are becoming rosier by the second.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it...”

Raihan, beloved gym leader, a friend to all, cause of death - one blushing old man.

It’s when lube is leaving the bedside table, and Raihan is guiding Kabu’s hand between his legs that the veteran realises the other man is more than up for receiving. Not that he’d given too much thought to the reverse.

Still, if Raihan asked, he’d gladly consider it.

That thought has him flushing further, along with the clinging heat soon enveloping his fingers.

Raihan keens, takes two of those digits to the knuckle, and a third with a little more lube and some patience. He moves his hips — grips the bedsheets when those fingers dive in and out of him, twisting and curling every so often. It’s when Kabu angles his wrist that the younger man can’t help but cry out.

“ **There** you are...” Kabu smiles in satisfaction. Moves his fingers just so again, and again, until he’s drumming Raihan’s prostate.

Raihan is no stranger to such a sensation. But Kabu is playing him like a damn fiddle, which suggests the older man has either entertained himself in such a way — at length, or has pleasured enough men to be a damn expert in the field.

His hips are leaving the mattress, chasing his pleasure as it starts to climb. Except Kabu stops, and withdraws his fingers, mouth curling wickedly at the frustrated groan he receives.

“Not fair...” Raihan huffs. He grabs Kabu’s wrist, and soon those fingers are inside him again. This time they don’t leave.

But they do stop moving from time to time, accompanied by a chuckle before Raihan is once again growling his frustration.

“Such impatience...” Kabu’s breath is suddenly very close to a throbbing part of Raihan’s anatomy. He blows over it, catching that large bead of pre, watching the youth squirm. Another fat dribble warms him up quickly enough, before Kabu is blowing over that too. Of course the ever-burning man of fire enjoys temperature play. What else at this point could possibly come as a surprise...

“Trade places with me, and see how patient _you_ are...” Raihan bites back. He’s about to add to that, but a warm pair of lips are wrapping around the head of him — and any coherent thought is lost.

Three fingers are curling — tapping inside him as that mouth sucks and draws out the basest sounds from the back of his throat.

That drumming, timed with an exquisitely long suck has a new kind of sound leaving Raihan’s mouth. He’ll deny it ever happened if Kabu asks.

Twelve seconds later he’s making that sound again. Louder. When he chances a nervous look down, the veteran’s eyes are closed, his expression completely focussed.

A terrible part of Raihan’s brain is telling him how perfect a moment this is to capture, if he’s careful and quick about it... He glances at the Rotom phone on his bedside table.

And then at that dildo again as it hits the floor with a thud, his clumsy attempts to take a selfie nudging it off the table.

Kabu pauses. Pulls all the way back, his lips just barely kissing Raihan’s tip when his eyes flutter open.

“Was that what I think it was..?”

Kabu’s eyes shift sideways to that silicone battering ram before he’s locking eyes once more with an even more flustered Raihan. Kabu cocks his head, and flashes a dangerous smirk — the kind that deepens that little wrinkle at the corner of his mouth.

Raihan’s cock throbs against that smirk. Flexes and bobs as his hips wiggle against the mattress.

“Do you think about me when you fuck yourself on that thing?” Kabu’s eyes dart to the article in question for just a second.

“M-Maybe...” Raihan stammers. That smirk is suddenly far more predatory.

“And... tell me Raihan; how many do you have?” A calloused fingertip is circling Raihan’s slit, rubbing and teasing until another drop of pre wells up. That finger moves down ever so slightly to his frenulum, the attention on that causing those deliciously long legs of Raihan’s to shake.

“I-I’ve never really stopped to count ‘em...”

The dragon tamer then chokes back a gasp when Kabu takes his balls in hand, fondling. Raihan’s cock bounces a couple times as a skilled thumb rolls him around. Because, Arceus it feels good. But it would feel even better if Kabu’s rough, scarred, weather beaten hands would just hurry up and get him to come already.

“Do you keep any in the bedside drawer?” Kabu is looking at it before he’s locking eyes with the youth. And there’s a palpable hunger in that gaze.

Kabu wants to use toys on him.

If this is a dream, Raihan doesn’t want to wake up.

“Y-Yes, some...” His pulse flutters when the other man moves to lean over him. And either he’s taking his time because he’s trying to decide which would be the best choice — or he’s enjoying teasing the fuck out of Raihan, because Kabu is practically laying across the man now with his full weight, moving things around in the drawer at an agonising pace.

The choice, when Kabu finally sits back up, is one that has Raihan equal shades mortified and horny.

Because it’s an especially fat buttplug, carved upon which is the face of a Goomy.

“Shut up...” Raihan huffs when the other man chuckles.

“It’s cute...” Kabu assures him. He grabs the bottle of lube, popping the lid with his thumb. “I mean it...” Raihan continues to pout. That is until Kabu drizzles a sizeable amount of lube over the thing, and presses it against his half puckering hole.

Kabu smirks, circling that ring of muscles until they slacken, readying themselves for the push. Kabu’s own cock is hot and leaking as he watches Raihan take an inch. The plug isn’t for beginners, barely any tapering. It will take a while to tease Raihan into wearing it.

Kabu has time.

“That’s it...” He coos, and wets the toy again when he’s pulling it out. It goes a little further the next time. And the next.

When his body is finally sucking it down to the base, Raihan’s hips leave the mattress, his knees shaking.

Kabu watches, transfixed. Watches the youth’s cock strain and flex in midair as he adjusts to the sudden fullness.

A calloused hand is soon wrapped around him, smearing the wetness there with a skilled thumb.

Raihan shudders. Jerks his hips, and stares up at Kabu like he’s just found god.

“Good boy.” The words leave Kabu’s mouth before he can stop himself. But instead of laughing, or making a face of disgust, Raihan is whimpering, guiding the veteran’s hand to go faster.

“Feels... so good...” And it does, the swell of it pressing up against his prostate, the girth at the base a delicious stretch. Raihan keeps rocking his hips; until Kabu grabs them and (with that awe inspiring strength) tugs roughly so that they’re pressed up against one another — so that Kabu’s nethers are nudging against the base of that plug.

Raihan makes a few incredibly undignified noises. Makes more when Kabu’s hips start rocking, his hands smoothing over his torso and sliding higher until both thumbs are circling his nipples.

“You’re doing so well.” Kabu praises him — pinches those nipples just enough to cause that half open mouth of Raihan’s to gape further, a line of drool wetting his neck and pillow.

“M-Mister Kabu...” A pair of hands find the veteran’s, and Raihan is quick to lace their fingers together, hips lifting as his near purple cock gives an impatient jerk.

It would be cruel to tease him further, Kabu reasons. Besides, that plug will have loosened him up nicely...

Kabu leans in for another kiss, squeezing Raihan’s hands as he does. It still amazes him just how big those hands are. And he’d be lying if the sight of them over the past few months didn’t conjure up many a perverted image.

Something to think on later.

Kabu’s hands give Raihan’s another soft squeeze before one of them slips down.

Raihan watches as the other man squirts an ample line of lube across his length before his fist is smearing it around. Watches on as said hand then reaches down and begins to coax at that plug. At the halfway point it pops out wetly, and Kabu pauses to take in the sight — that gape — before he lines himself up.

Feeling the veteran brushing against him, Raihan freezes. Holds his breath and waits for the push. What he doesn’t expect is for a strong pair of hands to start caressing his thighs. Raihan relaxes; lets his legs part wider, and his head hit the pillow as Kabu slides home.

He’s prepped well enough that there’s no pain. Just fullness and a pinpoint pressure on his prostate. Because of that slight curve, and plump head no doubt.

Kabu’s cock fits him perfectly.

Raihan wonders fleetingly if he could just roll his hips and get himself to come right now.

Probably not, but he’s so amped up that for a moment he truly thinks it possible.

“Are you alright..?” Kabu asks. Raihan is looking faraway. So naturally the older man is thinking the worst.

“Yes.” Raihan lifts his hips a little, long graceful hands fisting in the bedsheets below as a ripple of pleasure runs him through. And rips a guttural sound from somewhere — Raihan isn’t sure where, and he’s certainly never made _that_ sound before, even on his larger toys...

“Are you sure?” Kabu looks unconvinced. He’s hoping he hasn’t hurt the man.

“Just... don’t expect me to last long, alright?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kabu smirks. His hands find the backs of Raihan’s knees, lifting and propping them over his shoulders. Raihan makes another unabashed sound, and then another when Kabu takes him in hand, playing with his cock while his hips start up a gentle rhythm.

Raihan is an absolute mess. Fortunately, he no longer cares at this point how embarrassing his performance is. Because he’s hit that point during the act where all that matters is that chase for release. For the pleasure to build and crest and turn all his bones to jelly.

And nothing about this display is embarrassing to Kabu. Seeing this young man laid so bare. Seeing the pure, raw want in his eyes, and hearing those breathy, wanton sounds each thrust forces out of him.

It’s making his own cock desperate for release.

“M-Mister Kabu..!”

The veteran reaches down with his free hand. Strokes that flushed and flustered face.

“Just Kabu is fine.” He smiles.

Raihan arches his back, his arousal throbbing. It’s getting painful now.

“Please? Kabu?”

And he’s staring up, those bright eyes flashing from under a thick set of lashes. That lithe body squirms, heels crossing behind Kabu’s head.

“Please... make me come?” He swallows thickly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing.

Kabu takes in the sight before him. Drinks it in like the sweetest ambrosia. Raihan’s dark, flushed cheeks. Those fluttering lashes. Those perfect, kissable lips.

He nods to the question put before him. Kabu won’t be leaving Hammerlocke for a very long time.

He’s in no hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m basing Raihan’s virgin dick sucking abilities on my own. I’m rather proud that I almost made the guy cry irl all those years ago. Told me he loved me right after.  
> Maybe my mouth is too powerful... >_>

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I could continue this... *scratches chin* what do you think..? 👀


End file.
